darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Chosen Commander/Quick guide
Walkthrough Food poisoning *Talk to Captain Undak, east of the bank in Dorgesh-Kaan. (Chat options 2-1-2) *Climb the nearby stairs and talk to Mernik in the nursery. *Talk to Torzek outside. (Chat 4-1-1) *Talk to a child about what they ate. *Talk to Captain Undak. (Chat 3) *Go down the stairs and south to the market. *Talk to the goblin selling Frogspawn gumbo. (Chat 1) *Talk to the goblin selling soup. (Chat 1) *Talk to Merchant Walton, southeast of the market. (Chat 1-1-4-1) *Kill the merchant. Zanik *Talk to Zanik. *Jump on the goblin southwest of the bowl statue. *Keep jumping and take the crossbow. *Grapple the next statue and take the pendant. *Look in the bowl. *Enter the western portal. The council *Go to the north end of Dorgesh-Kaan and up the stairs. *Watch the cutscene and agree to help find Zanik. *Run south of the city, up and over staircases until you reach the agility course. *Descend the ladder top. *Talk to Zanik directly south. Sit next to her, say nothing for as long as possible. *After the cutscene talk to Zanik. (Chat 4) *Talk to Captain Undak for a set of H.A.M. robes. (Chat 1-1) *Prepare for battle, but only wear the H.A.M. robes. Beef with H.A.M. *Enter to the H.A.M. headquarters in Lumbridge. *Talk to Johanhus Ulsbrecht in the southern room. (Chat 3-3-3-1) *Talk to Milton in the windmill near the fishing guild. (Chat 2-1) *Climb down the ladder. *Run to the hideout's eastern wall (near the prison). *Talk to the guard next to the prison, note the current day. (Chat 1-1-3-3) *Read the noticeboard south. Remember the name of today's guard. *Enter the main area and pickpocket the correct guard. *Return to the prison guard. (Chat 1) *Take the prison key and rescue the prisoner. *Escape with Grubfoot: **Tell Grubfoot to wait here. **Run into the kitchen, squeeze through the hole. **Open 1 of the 2 doors. **Go back through and open the other door too. **Tell Grubfoot "I'll distract the guard". **Stand 1 square north of the guard and talk to him. **Follow Grubfoot into the room. **Tell Grubfoot to wait at the west door. **Squeeze into the kitchen and take a dirty plate. **Talk to Grubfoot in the bedroom, "follow me". **Exit the east door and run to the big doors north. *Kill Sigmund. *Kill Zanik repeatedly, keep selecting positive answers each time. Lumbridge caves *Run west for an earthquake. *Clear the fallen rocks. *Talk to Zanik. (Chat 4-1) *Direct her grapple so that she hits the rock. *Go through the cave and talk to Juna. *Run northwest to exit the cave. *Go over the stepping stones and run directly north. *Talk to Kazgar. (Chat 1) Time capsule *Enter Dorgesh-Kaan and talk to Captain Undak north of the market. (Chat 4-4) *Climb the northern stairs for a cutscene. *Climb up the stairs and talk to the scribe. (Chat 1-2-1) *The obelisk is north of the market. Run east of the obelisk and talk to Tegdak. (Chat 2) *Talk to the scribe. *Go back through the city gates and talk to Mistag. (Chat 1) *Talk to Oldak north of the city bank. (Chat 1-3-1-1) *Return to the agility course. Then run east to the power station. *Talk to Turgall. (Chat 2) *Take these supplies to Oldak southeast of the market. (Chat 1) *Talk to Zanik. (Chat 1-1-3) *Talk to Mernik in the children's nursery. (Chat 1-1) *Call the Ambassador a coward in the house north. (Chat 2-1) *Go back to Mernik. (Chat 1-1) Final fight *Prepare to fight enemies weak to magic. *Talk to Zanik. *Defeat the bandos avatar. Then chat option 4. *Pick up all 4 parts of the crossbow while killing statues. *Use the crossbow pieces on each other. *Kill the avatar again. Then chat option 4. *Take the avatar's pendant. *Sit next to Zanik and say nothing. *Follow Zanik through the portal. *(Optional) Click the screen to skip the long cutscene. *Quest complete! Category:The Chosen Commander